


And then there's you

by smokeywoodz



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, a lot of feelings, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeywoodz/pseuds/smokeywoodz
Summary: Wooseok finally gets what he wanted.  (love scene from my bola au)
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	And then there's you

Seungwoo thinks he’s an okay boyfriend. 

Relatively speaking, there are still a lot of things to make up for and those that he definitely wanted to improve on, but he’s being a good boyfriend at least, he thinks. 

Wooseok always tells him every chance he can that he’s the best but that’s just Wooseok and his love for him talking— He still wanted to give Wooseok more than whatever his ‘best’ could be; he longs to make him feel his love because it’s all his, anyway and he could take it whenever he wanted to, as much as he needed to. 

He makes sure his babi is the happiest version of himself, that he never limits Wooseok in any shape, way, or form.

By making sure of that, and keeping up with his very energetic boyfriend, one of the qualities he really harnessed with being in a relationship with Wooseok is his patience– a huge requirement needed in dealing with Wooseok’s antics, his never depleting drive, and more importantly, his  _ endless  _ sexual innuendos every single day. And he’s proud of that patience. It’s not easy when Wooseok’s already a beautiful human being and he starts seducing you and highlighting his features more.

It drives him crazy. 

Really. 

He should get an award for that or something.

But that patience?

That patience that Seungwoo’s so damn proud of is hanging by a thread right at this moment.

A thin fucking thread that will break at any second and his most treasured value will come hurtling out the window.

Wooseok asked to spend the rest of the day and sleep over at Seungwoo’s place, knowing that his parents would be out for a business trip. And it’s clear as the fucking day what Wooseok wanted to happen because the moment he stepped foot into the house, he went to Seungwoo’s room to discard his pants, and changed into Seungwoo’s shirt– which is a few sizes too big on him and falls just mid-thigh.

It is painful seeing it. Much much painful and Seungwoo doesn’t even know how his sanity is still intact.

Wooseok turns to his side, face being squished as he hugs the pillow, shirt noticeably rising even more. “Babi, cuddle?”

Seungwoo dies a thousand times inside.

He glances away after fixing a hard stare at his boyfriend, hand clenching his phone tightly, knuckles turning white. “Babi, do you really think I’m that clueless?”

“I know you’re not.” Wooseok shifts and Seungwoo struggles to keep his eyes on his phone and not at Wooseok’s legs. “Come here, Seungwoo. Please?”

do not look at him do not look at him do not look at him do not look at him do not look at him do not look at him do not look at him do not look at him do not look at him do not look at him do not look at him do not look at him–

oh, fuck it.

Seungwoo strides over to Wooseok and places his body over his, effectively covering Wooseok’s entire form.

Wooseok grunts at the weight and groans. “Babi, what are you doing?”

“I’m cuddling you.”

Seungwoo moves, trying to make himself comfortable. Wooseok’s skin is so soft, mushy and squishy in all the right places, and he loves the way it feels against his own. He buries his face at the crook of Wooseok’s neck, his boyfriend’s scent wafting through his nose.

“You know this isn’t what I meant though, right?” Wooseok says, putting his arms around Seungwoo’s upper body.

Seungwoo breathes in deeply, their chests keeping close, hearts beating as one. It feels nice, just like everything that comes with being Wooseok is.

Seungwoo gets up and straddles Wooseok, leaning down to pepper the latter's face with kisses. “Is this what you meant?”

Wooseok laughs heartily, the sound urging Seungwoo to do even more. "This is nice too but I want other things." 

Wooseok grabs Seungwoo's face for an open mouthed kiss, his tongue instantly sweeping between the other's lips, feeling all over. Seungwoo moans at the action, half a breath half a cry. It feels so good, and he thinks his brain is screaming at him to just let his inhibitions run wild.

He unconsciously grinds against Wooseok, too distracted with the kiss to even notice what he’s doing.

Wooseok whines slowly, body heating up at the force. "Babi," he groans, hands curling in the sheets. He runs his fingers through Seungwoo’s hair, tugging at it before massaging the nape of his neck.

Seungwoo kisses him until he couldn’t breathe, lips refusing to part. He lifts the shirt upwards and traces patterns on Wooseok’s skin, his hand roaming and leaving warm tingles against it, squeezing and grasping.

  
  
  
  


Wooseok makes a small noise, the hairs on Seungwoo’s body standing in attention to the sound. Wooseok pulls away only to lift Seungwoo’s shirt over his head, and tosses it somewhere they both couldn’t see. 

Seungwoo couldn't even tease him about that because Wooseok immediately returned on kissing the life out of him (more like giving him life, to be honest) again. Seungwoo returns the kiss just as passionately, little grunts of appreciation being let out here and there.

Seungwoo kisses down to the curve of his neck, to his collarbones, to his shoulders, his lips wanting to stay in skin contact.

Wooseok pushes him off to grab something on Seungwoo's side drawer, handing it to him and settling back on the pillows.

Seungwoo stares at the bottle of lube on his hand. "Babi, how do you even know I have this?"

Wooseol blinks innocently, his round eyes entrancing. "I'm your boyfriend, babi. I know a lot of things." Seungwoo's still looking at him dumbly and Wooseok breaks. "I was looking for your charger and I found that by accident." 

Seungwoo snorts, opening the bottle and coating his fingers with it. "You're awful at lying."

Wooseok pulls him in, wrapping his arms around his neck. "No, I just suck at lying when it comes to you." He leans in for another heated kiss, legs spreading. Wooseok flushes even more and the only thing running in his mind is how he could kiss Seungwoo forever and never get tired of it. 

Seungwoo's hand travels down, reaching for Wooseok's opening and the latter stretches his legs a little bit more outward as Seungwoo deepens the kiss. Seungwoo’s finger circles around his opening and Wooseok’s breath hitches, heart beating too loud for his liking.

He nods when Seungwoo looks at him for permission, giving his boyfriends a reassuring smile.

Seungwoo carefully inserts a finger, and halts for a second after feeling that it’s already a bit loose. He breaks away from the contact, “Babi, did you-”

Wooseok, eyes glazed and unfocused, exhales. “Yes, I did.” He licks his lips and Seungwoo feels trapped. “I wanted you so much.”

He’s already a bit loose but Seungwoo puts in another finger, just to make sure, pushing in gently and slowly.

“Babi, more?” Wosoeok purrs softly.

Seungwoo inserts another one, and Wooseok mewls. 

“Alright?”

“Yeah.” Wooseok says, swallowing the whimper building from the base of his throat. “It’s g-good.”

Wooseok knew Seungwoo’s fingers would feel this good- he just didn’t expect it would be  _ this  _ good; and he can’t believe that those fingers he loved admiring and holding onto are inside him now.

  
  


Seungwoo reaches for his nightstand, takes a condom and puts it on.

He places a kiss on Wooseok’s cheek, “Okay?”

Wooseok hums, snaking his arms around Seungwoo’s neck. “It’s fine, babi. You can put it in.”

Seungwoo stares at him for a second- vivid, burning, and tender. It rattles Wooseok’s core, making his chest hurt with emotions only Seungwoo can make him feel. 

Seungwoo grips Wooseok’s hips gently, one hand raising his leg, and with one fleeting kiss on his forehead, pushes inside.

Wooseok holds his breath, every bone in his body unmoving. He remains silent and Seungwoo gives a little thrust and he weeps.

Seungwoo pauses, eyes seeking Wooseok’s. “Babi, does it hurt?” He sweeps some stray hair out of Wooseok’s beautiful face. “I won’t move yet.”

Wooseok’s eyes moisten up, not because he’s in pain but because of the amount of love he feels for this man. He pulls Seungwoo closer and kisses him. He licks his bottom lip and slides his tongue inside Seungwoo’s mouth, making the latter moan loudly, kissing him back just as reverently.

His relationship with Seungwoo is light and breezy because Seungwoo never made him feel forced or that he always had to keep up a facade. He’s always gentle with him and understanding.

Wooseok should have known he’d be the same in bed.

“Babi, move.”

Seungwoo kisses him softly on the lips again. He eases out and drives forward slowly, gently pushing in more of his length.

“Fuck.” Wooseok’s eyes slam shut. 

It burns but it’s the good kind of burn. It feels warm and it makes him want to clutch at something but he doesn’t know what.

“You okay?” Seungwoo stops to look at him, eyes concerned.

Wooseok hums, palming the side of Seungwoo’s face to assure him. “Keep going, babi. It’s good.”

Seungwoo thrusts a little deeper, and Wooseok doesn’t even bother keeping his voice at bay.

Seungwoo trails kisses along the side of his neck, mouthing down to his chest, nibbling on Wooseok nipples, one hand firmly on his waist, holding him in place.

Soft. Soft. Soft.

Wooseok’s skin is ceaselessly smooth and Seungwoo would gladly take a day just to feel it against him, against his lips.

“God, babi.” Wooseok breathes out a throaty whine, his body matching Seungwoo’s thrusts. “More.”

Wooseok arches his back and Seungwoo moves a little faster, moaning against Wooseok’s neck, getting back up to place his marks on Wooseok’s milky white skin. 

He lifts his wet lips to stare Wooseok in the eyes, the blazing heat in his orbs overwhelming. “Yeah?” He pushes even deeper and Wooseok’s whimpers sound out around the empty room.

“Like that, babi.” Wooseok’s hold on him gets even tighter and he can feel his fingernails scraping the surface of his skin. “Just like that.”

Seungwoo thinks he looks beautiful like this too, all tingly and well spent, so fucking beautiful underneath him, and Seungwoo wants to make him feel good, wants to make him feel the most he could ever feel.

Wooseok wraps his legs around him, unwavering.

Seungwoo pounds into him, hard and slow, fast and deep. He places kisses all over Wooseok’s face and neck, just wherever his lips could reach. He bites Wooseok’s shoulder, and he can feel himself shaking, trembling, quivering. 

He holds his breath and comes.

Wooseok comes right after as well, his face tensing and relaxing, his legs giving out and falling limply on the mattress of the bed.

Seungwoo takes care of the used condom and grabs tissues from the side drawer and wipes Wooseok clean.

He drops next to Wooseok, exhausted and content.

Wooseok turns to him, his arms automatically going for a hug. “That was amazing, babi. Thank you.”

Wooseok, with a blissful smile on his face, seemingly tired but still radiant and beautiful. With love in his eyes, shining brighter than all emotions combined.

Seungwoo swears he must be looking at him with the same amount of love, too.

He raises his hand to even out Wooseok’s hair, smoothing out the fringe that comes up to his eyes. “I love you, babi.”

Wooseok smiles even wider at that, and if there’s only one memory Seungwoo could ever keep forever, it’ll be his smile. His happiness

“I love you too, babi.”

Promises are meant to be broken but it depends on those people making the promises.

Seungwoo vows to protect that smile on Wooseok’s face and love him to the best of his ability. There isn’t an out for him, anyway. His love will just grow each passing day, endless and untimely.

There’s no such thing as measurable love.

But if ever there is, then, theirs must be immeasurable. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
